An Amazing Weekend and Beyond
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Peter has once again hit rock bottom in both his life as the Amazing Spider-man and Peter Parker. Big shocker, he knows and he also knows that things can't get any worse right? Well Peter is about to quickly find out that if things start turning out to be too good to be true, it's the universe's way of saying getting ready for the next round against it's favorite punching bag, him.
1. Chapter 1

So this is basically a stereotypical Spider-man goes to Vegas, gets hammered and parties like there's no tomorrow, but this time meets a woman that's also in Vegas for some weird reason, they hang out, get drunk, have sex, keep drinking, have more sex, and then get married and then back to the sex before Peter finally wakes up to the mother of all hangovers and finds himself now married to said woman.

The woman in question will be… Elektra Natciohs!

So yeah, Peter is now married to arguably the greatest assassin on Earth, like that won't create some problems for him…

Also, quick note, this story's Elektra is more based off her MCU version, from the Daredevil Netflix series, though when she's on the job she's more like her comic book counterpart in that she's for the most part serious, cold, and emotionless… but still has enough personality to make a snappy quip like in the show.

Now, will Peter attract any more women aside from the hyper lethal Greek beauty? Yes, but they wont be appearing for a while now so for now it'll just be Elektra that's showing any real interest in Peter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Whelp, this has to be the lowest low I've ever hit, and I've hit pretty low a lot in my life… and been hit pretty low come to think of it" Peter said to himself as he sat at a random bar in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Now one has to ask, why is Spider-man, the heart and soul of both New York and the Superhero community, doing in the city of sin? The kinda town you'd find people like Wolverine or even Ghost rider milling around.

Well it all started about a few months, close to a year ago when Mary Jane Watson broke off her and Peter's relationship just a few days after the events of the Civil War nd Aunt May getting shot and Peter having Doctor Strange use his magic to have the world forget he was Spider-man. Now granted she wasn't entirely selfish in wanting to bail after being with him for almost six years, even if half those years were spent either being kidnapped and nearly killed by a supervillain, be it one of his regulars or not because they found out he was Spider-man. Staying up at night wondering if he was even going to come home or not and finally spending hours stitching him back up after a particularly bad night of patrol, an Avengers Mission gone south or just getting dragged into either the latest fiasco the X-men or Fantastic Four found themselves in or just plain old bad luck on Peter's part, which was quite frequent with him. hell he didn't even make it to the alter on their wedding day because he got knocked out from being Spider-man by some random thug.

In all honesty, Peter was genuinely surprised she stayed with him that long after the last one, hell if he was in her shoes he would have bailed after the first date, not stick it for six long grueling years and through over thirty situations where she nearly died, half of which were because of the Green Goblin!

"At least she's still alive after all the hell I dragged her through... here's hoping she moves on and lives a stress free life" Peter mumbled as he stared into his glass of Cola, yeah that's right it's soda, not liquor even though he's in the heart of Las Vegas in a bar.

He's not that depressed yet…

Now given Peter's love life being at an all-time low since 'The One' left him, one would argue while bad wasn't enough to warrant a trip to Vegas and get shit faced drunk at some point, after all he still has his job at the Daily Bugle, right?

Wrong, with Jameson now mayor, how that happened Peter doesn't want to even comprehend, the Bugle now under some new guy that bought it out afterwards started to do some cuts and sadly Peter was amongst the bunch that got cut. Well actually he stayed around for a while o be the man's paparazzi photographer but that didn't end well.

"Nice to know all of those famous photos I took that helped the Bugle financially over the years didn't mean squat to other major publisher companies cause they didn't want to get on my old boss's bad side. Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I miss having Jonah as a boss!" Peter said as he downed his soda and asked for a new one, this time asking the bartender to add some rum to it, now he was at that kind of depressed.

Okay so Parker's love life, it sucked and his long-standing career as a photographer at the Daily Bugle, now the DB, was over and sadly Peter isn't sure he can get another job like it without coming up with some very creative ways to explain how he's gotten his award-winning shots over the years at a major news distributor that will risk taking Peter on. Plus, it's not like there's a any other sort of job he can get that'll accept him being late half the time, assuming he'll even show up because of his responsibilities as Spider-man.

"Heh, wonder if Stark's hiring yet?" Peer mumbled as he took a sip of his rum laced soda before letting out a depressed sigh, if he was anymore gloomy, Peter swore a thunderstorm would be over his head.

Several minutes passed as Peter drank his glass before ordering another several and was just about to down his fourth drink in the span of half an hour when suddenly he saw a woman sit next to him. He glanced at her briefly and gaped at what he saw…

She was beautiful, there was no questioning it, long black hair, a tan like complexion and when she spoke, her voice carried a Greek accent to it. She was clad in a scarlet red dress that had slits on both sides that started that the hips, allowing her long-toned legs to be on display for the world to admire. A small keyhole that showed off the top of her breasts and an intricate pattern of straps on her back that went from her shoulders and down to just above her waist.

"Tequila please…" she flashed the bartender a smile that showed off her snow-white teeth and dark red lipstick.

The man behind the counter nodded as he went to get her drink while Peter quickly returned his own gaze to his drink as the woman began to turn towards him.

The woman smirked a little at Peter as she spoke "Enjoying Vegas?"

Peter jumped a little before he risked a glance at her and nodded "Y-Yeah, great place. Can't understand why it gets such a bad rep"

The woman chuckled a little as the bartender returned with a glass of her drink and took a slow steady sip of the liquor before she placed it on the countertop. Peter took a drink of his own glass as he tired to calm his nerves. The woman seemed to see this as she spoke again.

"Nervous?"

"What gave it away?" Peter asked with a sheepish grin.

The woman nodded towards Peter's hands "Well for one, you look like your about to crush that drink if you hold it any tighter and you look more rounded up then a spring"

"Oh, sorry" Peter said as he took another sip of his drink.

"It's fine, most men I meet tend to be on edge when around me" the woman said with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink.

"Really? Why?" Peter asked with surprise.

The woman smirked a little as she took another sip of her glass "Guess"

At this Peter blushed "Uh, is it… is it um, is it because you like Tequila?"

The woman grinned at this as she leaned towards Peter "No"

"Is it because you don't seem to mind Vegas?" Peter asked as he felt sweat beginning to build.

"No" she teased with a giggle as she leaned against the countertop.

"Is it um… is it…" Peter tired to say as the woman turned in her seat and her leg touched his.

"Is it, what?" she asked with a grin.

"Is it because your… pretty?" Peter squeaked out which in turn caused the woman's grin to widen even more.

"No…" she whispered as she leaned in towards Peter's ear and spoke in a low voice that caused him to almost shiver "It's because I usually have a bloodstained Sai at their throat by now"

Peter's brow furrowed in confusion before everything clicked into place about the mysterious woman. Wears red, looks beyond beautiful, and has an alluring Greek accent, uses Sais...

"E-Elektra?" Peter stuttered out as he backed away from the woman slightly in surprise.

"Hello Peter…" she grinned at the man finally figuring out who she was "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Peter gawked at one of the world's deadliest assassins as he looked around in worry "Uh, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elektra said with a shrug as she held up her drink "I was thirsty… and now, I'm feeling a little hungry""

She then took a long gulp of her drink before she placed the now empty glass on the counter and eyed Peter up and down with a look that both terrified and strangely aroused Peter in ways he didn't think possible. The feeling intensified when Elektra's leg brushed against his again.

"EEEP!" Peter jumped a little as he backed away a full seat from the now laughing woman.

"Calm down Peter, your starting to make a scene" Elektra said as she signaled for a refill.

"W-What, what are you doing here!" Peter said.

Elektra gave Peter an amused grin before she took her refilled glass and took a sip "Relax, I'm not here on a job"

"Really?" Peter said with skepticism.

"Really" Elektra said as she patted on the seat Peter first occupied "Now sit back down, it's always nice to drink with a friend"

"Since when are we friends?" Peter asked with surprise.

"Well, best friends with my ex" Elektra answered.

Peter's eyes narrowed a bit at this "That… doesn't sound like a good thing to be labeled as, especially with you"

Elektra responded with a grin as she took another drink of her glass as Peter very slowly sat back down in his original seat. After several moments, she placed her glass down and looked at Peter with interest "So what brings you all the way out here, away from your precious city, Peter?"

"Why should I tell you" Peter said.

"Because I told you why I'm here, didn't I?" the Greek beauty said with a grin.

"No, you didn't, you just said you weren't here on a job, which I still doubt" Peter countered.

"Hmm, smart boy. Nice to see that underrated intellect of yours at work aside from making snappy quips and jokes" Elektra said with a chuckle before she downed her glass in one go again before signaling for another "To be honest Peter, if I was here on a job, which I'm not saying I am, you would never know I was ever within a hundred miles of this city"

Peter was about to respond before he thought it over for a few moments "That's… hard to argue against"

Elektra hummed in amusement "It usually is, but in all seriousness I'm actually here for a date"

"Really?" Peter said with raised brows "You came all the way out here, for a date?"

"Yes" Elektra said with a nod "It's been a slow few weeks and I needed a bit more excitement to keep me from doing something stupid"

"Where is this date at? Somewhere nice?" Peter asked.

"It was, at the Joël Robuchon in MGM Grand" Elektra said as she took a sip of her drink "Good food, good service, rather charming atmosphere. The perfect place for a date in the City of Sin…"

"Buuuut?" Peter prodded.

"My date was an absolute bore" Elektra said with a sigh "No sense of adventure, has never left this country for anything and was the very definition of a trust fund brat. And the fact he kept staring at my chest didn't help him either"

"Then why go on a date with him?" Peter asked with confusion.

"Because I thought it might be sort of entertaining and I needed to get laid, turns out I was wrong on all fronts and left ten minutes into that horrible excuse of a date and eventually ended up here" Elektra said with a grin as she patted Peter's arm "Where I've found much better entertainment"

"Me?" Peter said as he pointed to himself.

"For the time being" Elektra said as she looked Peter up and down.

Peter stared at the deadly woman for several moments before he ran a hand across his face "I'm not sure whether it's a good thing that I have your attention or not"

"You're not dead, so good… for now" Elektra said as she leaned in towards Peter with a grin before Peter suddenly tensed and on reflex turned and caught the hand of a young very well-dressed man that was reaching out to grab him and bring him into what looked like a punch.

The man's eyes widened in surprise while Elektra glanced at the expensively dressed individual with a somewhat bored expression "Oh, you were able to finally track me down. I'm surprised you could even navigate your way out of a restaurant on your own. Be honest, you used an App, didn't you?"

The man turned towards Elektra as Peter released his hand "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"Having a drink and talking with a friend" Elektra said with a simple shrug as she sipped her tequila "Why?"

"You left me!" the man nearly yelled in rage.

Elektra's response was a slow mocking clap "Congratulations on putting it together Sherlock, you truly are a detective of unmatched skill"

Peter stare back and forth between the two and made to get up, he had enough problems on his own and didn't need to be dragged into Elektra's of all people "I'm gonna see myself out-"

"You stay where the fuck you are, jackass!" the man growled as he shoved Peter back into his chair.

The sudden actions of the man took Peter by surprise a little and thus was unable to resist being pushed back into the chair "Uhhhh, huh?"

The man then held a finger in Peter's face with a scowl etched on his own "Don't think I didn't see what you were trying to do! Trying to move in on my date"

"Former date" Elektra said as she watched the scene with a bemused expression "Figured me walking out was clue enough it was over"

"You!" the man then rounded on Elektra, his face red with fury "Shut. Up."

Elektra's eyes suddenly narrowed, and her grin fell "…Make me"

Peter watched as the man's glare at Elektra increased tenfold and or a moment, Peter thought the man was going to try and hit her.

' _Okay, best step in before he get's himself killed!'_ Peter thought as he stood up with his hands raised to show he meant no harm "Hey man, look take my advice and just leave it. You really don't-"

"I wasn't talking to you!" the man said as he turned towards Peter just as Elektra kicked a leg out and nailed the man right in the gut, the force of the blow knocking the air clean out of him and caused him to stumble back before falling to the floor.

Peter gaped at the dark-haired woman as she took another sip of her drink before putting the glass down as she went to stand up and possibly do worse than kick the man before Peter grabbed her arm, stopping the assassin.

"Don't" Peter said as he got in between her and the man groaning on the ground "Please?"

Elektra stared at Peter for a moment before she shook her in annoyance "Just like Matthew, such a little boy scout… fine"

She sat back down in her chair and watched as Peter tired to help the man up before he was shoved away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted before he pointed towards Elektra with a glare "Your gonna regret this, you fucking bitch. You hear me, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to afford being some two-bit whore on a corner looking for your next meal!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my several hundred-dollar heels" Elektra said with an eye roll.

The man gritted his teeth in absolute rage before he turned towards Peter "And you!"

"Me?" Peter said as he pointed to himself "What did I do?"

The man stared at Peter for several seconds before he spoke "I know your face, I'm gonna remember it"

"Dude, seriously all I was doing was sitting here having a drink!" Peter said as the man turned away and began to limp towards the doorway.

Peter watched him go before he turned towards a smirking Elektra with a scowl "Seriously?! I was just here for a drink before I decided to try and hit the casinos and make even more bad and costly decisions, this time with my wallet and dignity!"

"Oooh, you are?" Elektra said as she clapped her hands together "Well what are we waiting for?"

"We?" Peter repeated as Elektra stood up and grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the doorway.

"Congratulations mister Parker, you are now my new and far more interesting date for the evening!" the Greek assassin said with a grin.

"Wait, I'm what!?" Peter said with surprise.

…

Elektra had to admit her night, which started off as painstakingly boring, was quickly beginning to change as the infamous assassin dragged Peter to their third casino for the evening a little over two hours after they left the bar. It didn't take long for Elektra to realize that while Peter was atrocious at slot machines, he seemed to be adept at other games like Blackjack.

 _'It must be his spider-sense… very convenient'_ Elektra thought with a slightly drunken giggle as she pulled with her a even more drunk Peter Parker.

She was surprised the man could get drunk, given that his healing factor seemed to allow him to heal from some rather grievous injuries. Granted it wasn't as strong as Wolverine's, not by a long shot, but she figured it was strong enough to filter out the toxins of alcohol far better than most. Elektra's thoughts on Peter's oddly working healing factor was cut short as she stumbled a little in her heels, causing Peter to reach out and grab her before she could possibly fall.

"Whoop, so much for grace of a cat" Peter chuckled as he brought Elektra close to his body.

The Greek assassin smirked as she kicked off her heels and stood on the pavement barefoot as she pushed herself back into Peter and looked over her shoulder at the man "Says the man with a precognitive sense that's nearly walked into several lamps posts on the way here"

Peter hummed at that as Peter whispered in Elektra's ear, causing her to shudder a little "Touché Ms. Natciohs…"

Elektra giggled as she pulled away from Peter and looked up at the casino they arrived and grinned when she saw that it was also the one she was staying at, convenient. She grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him towards the revolving door, leaving her heels on the sidewalk for whoever wants them, she had plenty more and they were a bitch to walk in drunk anyway. Peter stumbled getting into the revolving door and nearly fell out face first after the duo pushed out into the main lobby of the casino.

Peter glanced around and let out a low whistle at what he saw "Wow… this place looks waaaay better than the place I'm staying at"

"Oh?" Elektra said as she leaned against Peter to keep her balance as she tried to find out where the casino part of the hotel was. She wanted Peter to clear this place out so they can have even more money to blow away.

"Y-Yeah… yeah…" Peter nodded as he looked behind them to see an attractive woman pass by. He then leaned in towards Elektra and whispered again "And the girls here don't look like they might be hookers…"

Elektra broke out into a laugh at that and had to cover her mouth as she saw several passing guests give her a funny look "Oh god… though to be honest Peter, I think some of them here still are!"

"Yeah, really classy ones…" Peter said as he broke down into a laugh as well as he buried his face in the side of her neck in a vain attempt to muffle his laugh as Elektra saw the entrance to the casino portion of the building and began to pull Peter towards it before he stopped. The raven-haired woman glanced back at Peter and saw him rubbing his stomach with a slightly irritated face.

"Ooh… I think those shots wanna come back up" Peter said with a grimace.

Elektra rolled her eyes at this before the action caused her to stumble slightly as her sense of balance wavered "Lightweight"

"Heeeey, I don't drink often!" Peter whined as he looked for a bathroom he could possibly throw up in. He was still sober enough to know that the people of this hotel likely wouldn't appreciate him puking on the floor which looked like they were made of tiles more expensive then his apartment back in New York and the motel room he was staying in combined!

"I'm sure" Elektra teased as she began to pull him towards the elevator "Come, we're get to my room first and let you upheave your stomach before we return to take this sorry excuse of a casino's money for ourselves"

"That's the nicest way I've ever heard someone when it comes to taking someone's money" Peter said as he let Elektra lead him to the elevator and push him inside before she leaned against him.

Elektra moaned as her body pressed against his and she consciously rubbed her rear against his pelvis, aware of the growing erection within. Perter groaned as he pushed Elektra away a little as he tried to calm his body down.

 _'No Peter, down… she's, she's…. what is she again?'_ Peter thought as he tried to remember why grinding against the beauty before him would end badly for him. Something about Sais and hitting was all he could think of.

Before Peter could try and remember what it was that he was supposed to know, Elektra grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a hungry kiss that he was more then eager to return. He gripped the deadly woman's hips and pushed her back against the wall of the elevator as it slowly made it's way up to the floor Elektra was staying on. The Greek beauty raised her leg up Peter's side and wrapped it around his hip, pulling him flush against her as the two tried to dominate the other with their lips. while Peter liked to think he was no pushover when it comes to the more intimate things of life, he found himself outclassed in just about every way conceivable as Elektra began to dominate the kiss. Her hands knew what areas of his body to rub to get his blood pumping and the way her groin would press into his, teasing the growing bulge with a dampening spot in her dress, caused Peter to slowly submit himself to the dangerous beauty before him, if for nothing else to keep experiencing the pleasure she was inflicting on him.

Soon the elevator came to a stop and the two stumbled out, though disentangling themselves from one another proved to be a challenge.

"Come baaack… want you now" Peter said as he buried his face into Elektra's neck as she pulled him towards her room, his hands wandering upa nd down her body.

"Oooh, I can tell..." she breathed out as she stopped and pushed Peter against the wall before she pulled him into a heated kiss before pulling back and looking up at him with hunger etched on her face "But the manager here doesn't tolerate sex in the halls"

"Well boo on him" Peter chuckled as he kissed Elektra on the neck and traveled down to her chest.

Elektra moaned as Peter began to try and lick her nipple through her dress before she turned down the hall to see how far her door was from them. It was only a few meters but to her it was too far. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, keeping his head in her cleavage as she did her best to pull the man to her door, not an easy feat considering that he was now actively sucking on her nipple through the fabric of her dress.

 _'Finally!_ ' she thought as she reached her door and quickly fished her card out and held it up to the door for it to scan while she grabbed Peter by the hair and pulled the man up into a kiss.

The two stood there for a few seconds until they both heard the door lock beep before it unlocked. Peter didn't waste anytime in scooping a giggling Elektra up and pushing in the door before carrying her inside. Elektra laughed as she kicked her foot out and closed the door while she began to tear the top buttons of Peter's shirt off, eager to undress the man and expose his flesh for her to worship with her lips and tongue.

"Where's... where's your r-room?" Peter asked as he turned in a circle in the middle of Elektra's room, causing her to chuckle.

"We're already in it!" she teased as she licked his adams apple.

"No, the one with a bed!" Peter said as he leaned down and captured Elektra's lips with his own.

She laughed into the kiss before she leaned back and looked at Peter with amusement "Didn't you say that your shots wanted to come back up"

"Y-Yeah..." Peter chuckled as he saw a door that he thought was her room and began to approach it "But now something else wants to come up"

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what it is" Elektra cooed as Peter literally kicked her door in to her bedroom and carried her over to the king sized mattress where he promptly dropped her on the soft mattress.

The Greek assassin moaned at the feeling of the soft sheets against her hot body before she sat up and pushed the top portion of her dress down to her waist, exposing her breasts to a awed Peter before she grabbed him and pulled him on to the bed.

"Now mister Parker…" Elektra said with a drunken giggle as she straddled Peter's hips and took his hands and placed them on her waist before she leaned in until their noses were touching as she began to grind her hips into Peter's "Let's see if your title of being 'Amazing' is well earned…"

"It most definitely is well earned" Peter said with a bemused expression, his speech slurring even more as time went on.

"We's will see you naughty little boy…" Elektra said with a equally slurred giggle as she leaned forward and licked the side of Peter's neck before leaving a series of kisses down the other side.

And that was the last thing either of them remembered for the rest of the night as Elektra crashed her lips into Peter's as one of his hands reached up to one of the Greek beauty's breasts and pulled it out and began to tweak with the nipple, causing her to moan into the kiss…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The morning after…


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reveiers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : I used Elektra because I feel she's underused as a love intetrest.

 **Bladewolf101** : I've thought of a Spider-man story where he ends up trapped in the Ami-comi verse, does that count?

 **Madmaxspidey** : Other heronies back home.

 **Retrogamer7800** : No it won't be Typoid Mary.

 **Rider Paladin** : I think that since his healing factor has pretty much brought him back from the dead, regrown limbs and eyes, and kept him from dying of blood loss over the years it had to fall short somewhere, in his case it's alcohol.

 **Chaos Sorcerer:** Oh they'll find out what they did that night pretty quick. I don't think she necessarily hates Peter, she likely recognizes what they man is and has accomplished, she is rather close to Daredevil and he likely talks a lot about Peter to her when he ever gets brought up. Deadpool will crop up a few times. Yes there was a betting pool and it will be shown soon, spoiler, no one won because Elektra was the absolute last possibility they thought he'd end up with. No rich brat is done and gone.

 **Rougarou144:** It is true that between the two, Elektra will be the 'husband' of the marriage, but there will be times that Peter will put his foot down. Granted that will likely end with him getting his ass kicked and maybe some awesome sex from Elektra because him rebelling against her might be a bit of a turn on for her.

 **Adtr509** : Shitstorm? More like a shit Monsoon on the day of the apocalypse. As for Aunt May finding out her beloved nephew went and got hitched with some girl over the course of one night, who also happens to be a assassin... Elektra is gonna quickly notice she's missing a Sai and there's a dead Spider-man on the floor.

 **turtlefan16** : Bragging, more like begging for rescue and everyone taking one look at Elektra's challenging face and them saying 'Screw that noise'.

 **Yohart Meltz:** I've been thinking of a Spider-man and Tomb Raider crossover for a while now, since I played the second game at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

The first thing that Peter felt when he regained consciousness was a splitting headache. The second thing he noticed was that his body was also sore and he was naked. The wall crawler hissed in pain as he sat up and rubbed the sides of his temples, trying to sooth the aching feeling in his skull.

"Man, why is it that every time I get a hangover it feels like I got kicked in the head by Rhino or ... again!" Peter whined tiredly as he rubbed a hand across his face but paused when he felt something metal on his finger brush against his nose.'

 _'The heck?'_ Peter thought as he pulled his hand back and squinted in the low lighting at his finger to see what was on it. His eyes widened as he made out a small ring adorning his ring finger "Oh shit..."

It was than that Peter heard and felt movement beside him. Peter paled as he slowly began to turn towards his left _'Please don't be what I think it is, please don't be what I think it is...'_

There, sleeping peacefully was a woman, or well the back of her head, her face was buried in the pillow. She, like him was clearly naked and the hand that was lying above the covers had a ring on it too. Two in fact, a wedding band and a engagement ring. Peter paled at this as he slowly tried to climb out of the bed, doing his best to not disturb his apparent wife. He also took this time to glance around the room and was somewhat relieved to see that it was the one he rented. That relief however was quickly shot and hanged when he saw his Spider-man uniform on the ground next to a shredded red dress and a Sai.

"Wait, Sai?" Peter said as he did a double take and saw that scattered across the floor was two Sais, a few small knives and a throwing star.

"The hell did I do last night?" Peter said with confusion.

"I think the easier question is what didn't we do last night?"

Peter flinched at the sound of a woman's voice speaking up beside him. He turned and paled at the sight of a bemused Elektra propping herself up with her hand as she examined her ring. After a few seconds, she frowned "Hmm, the diamond's a bit smaller than what I would like and you bought me silver instead of ruby encrusted gold"

Peter blinked as the dots all came together while Elektra continued to comment on her rings, how sore yet satisfied she felt, and the condition of Peter's room.

He had sex with Elektra Natchios… he had sex with Elektra Natchios… HE HAD SEX WITH MOTHER FUCKING ELEKTRA NATICHOS!

"Oh fuck me" Peter moaned.

The infamous assassin grinned at this "Well if you insist, honey!"

Peter blushed as she brushed the blanket off her and struck a very erotic pose while smiling at him "Well come on, refamiliarize yourself"

Peter swore he was on the verge of drooling before he shook his head and turned away from the laughing assassin "This isn't funny!"

"I think it is" Elektra giggled as she laid back in the bed "I've never seen a man with an erection like yours so flustered before"

Peter quickly reached down and grabbed the blanket to cover his lower half before he scowled at the smirking beauty "Seriously, this isn't funny! We're married!"

"Yes, it appears we are" Elektra said, her smile dropping and replaced with a more serious look "Hmm, I'm going to have to cancel a number of contracts now, lot of them require me to seduce the target and while I'm a great many things, I'm no two timing slut"

"Oh god how am I going to explain this to my Aunt?" Peter said with dread, he could already see and hear the disappointed look on her face as he introduces her to Elektra.

Though now that he thought about it, does he really want the woman to be anywhere near his sweet, fragile Aunt?

Elektra let out a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head, pushing her breasts out and caused Peter's eyes to linger for a moment before he forced them back up to see her smirking face.

"Aww what's wrong Peter, embarrassed?" she teased.

"No!" Peter said with a cough before he adverted his gaze "Can't you just cover up already?"

"Why?" Elektra asked with a frown "Am I not allowed to be naked before my husband, in our room? Am I not allowed to freely express myself?"

At this, Peter paled as he recognized the dark edge in her voice "N-No, y-your more than welcome, it's just you being all... not dressed is distracting"

"Well thank you" Elektra said with a grin before she lazily scanned the floor for her bra "Hmm, do you see my underwear anywhere?"

"Uh no..." Peter said as he tired to look for something that Elektra might have worn last night.

"Oh... well there goes thirty thousand dollars" Elektra said nonchalantly.

"T-Thirty thousand?!" Peter chocked on his own words at hearing the price _'Holy Hell!'_

"Oh that's right, your poor, poorer than Matt even" Elektra said with a snort "Well darling, if you ask nicely, I may allow you access to my accounts"

"I don't want access to your blood money!" Peter said in annoyance as he began to look for his phone "The only money I want to be seen being spent by this couple is on divorce lawyers"

"Already wanting to divide the china?" Elektra asked with amusement as she settled back into her bed "And here I thought a man like you would be happy to find yourself married to a attractive, exotic and sexually active woman such as myself"

"Yeah well your little part time murdering people is kinda a turn off" Peter replied dryly as he looked under his Spider-man suit for his phone _'Where'd I put that thing?!'_

Elektra smirked at this before she noticed Peter's phone lying on the small nightstand. She quickly reached over and unlocked it, the man's password was $PID3R-M$N RULZ in all capitals, and was greeted to a recording. She hit play and sat back and watched as she was greeted to the sigh of herself on her knees with Peter's cock in her mouth.

"So that's what I look like on my knees" Elektra grinned as she watched the video.

"What?" Peter asked before he saw she was looking at his phone "Hey, what are you doin with my phone?"

Elektra responded by showing Peter the video "Just watching myself suck you off in a way that puts a porno to shame. Have to say Parker, you didn't strike me as the type to record a rut"

Peter watched the video with a growing blush as he watched his drunken self bend Elektra's giggling form over before he began to insert his-

"Delete that!" Peter said as he tried to take the phone from her only for Elektra to lean back and hold the phone close to her bosom "Come on Elektra, delete it!"

"Why?" she asked with a laugh as she watched the video more while Peter covered his face in embarrassment "From what I'm seeing, and starting to remember, we had fun last night... hmm, so that's why my head hurts. You really yanked on my hair last night"

"Sorry" Peter said.

"Don't be, from the looks of the faded scratch marks on your chest, I got you back" Elektra teased as she lifted a leg and ran her toes over the faint scars on Peter's chest.

She licked her lips as she felt the muscle under her foot and the way Peter shivered at the action before she pushed him back lightly with her foot "Down boy..."

It was than Elektra heard a loud moan from her in the video and she turned to see what caused her to make that sound. She quirked a brow as she watched herself get on her knees before she bent backwards and took Peter into her mouth again and began to deepthroat him while he ran his hands across her tits, squeezing the nipples roughly "Huh... I didn't know I was that flexible. Would explain why my back is sore"

"Wait what?" Peter said as he glanced at the video before a massive blush appeared on his face and he turned away and gripped his hair "This is not happening!"

"Oh it is" Elektra said as she continued to watch the video with a thoughtful expression "Is it me, or do my breasts look bigger?"

Instead of looking, Peter sat up from the bed and began to pace back and forth "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man..."

Elektra giggled at the man's antics before she scrolled through his phone for a few more second and tapped on a few things before she shut the phone off and tossed it aside and looked at Peter with a far more serious look on her face, all trace of amusement gone "Peter, all kidding aside, we need to talk about this"

"That's what I've been trying to do!" Peter said in a exasperated tone.

"As you know, I have a lot of enemies, people that would hurt me in the worse way possible" Elektra said as she brushed a few strands of her hair out of the way"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing" Peter said with a snort.

"which is why, I'm going to hunt them down and kill them first" Elektra said with a straight face.

"Wait what?" Peter said with wide eyes.

"I originally kept them alive because they kept me entertained and helped prevent skills fatigue. But now that your married to me, I'll be forced to kill them" Elektra explained.

Peter shook his head at this "You don't have to kill anybody-"

"Your hands are full enough for the moment with your enemies" Elektra interrupted Perter with narrowed "Don't worry, I'll fix that when I'm done with my issues"

"I said you don't have to kill anyone!" Peter snapped with anger.

Elektra's eyes narrowed dangerously as she tatted at Peter's angered face. The tension in the air was thick enough that it would need one of Wolverine's claws to be cut through. Finally after what felt like hours, Elektra rolled her eyes "You heroes and your morals"

"It's called having a good upbringing" Peter responded.

"Wouldn't know what that's like" she said off handedly before she sighed "Fine, I won't make your life easier and New York safer by killing off some of the world's most dangerous beings that have no problem contributing to wholesale slaughter or world domination"

Peter pinched the ridge of his nose at this "Look, let's just call up Matt and get him to write up some divorce papers so we can sign then and pretend this whole thing never happened"

"And what makes you think I want this Vegas style marriage to end so soon?" Elektra asked with a grin.

Peter blinked at this "Wait huh?"

She responded with a shrug "What, aren't you curious to see if you and I can overcome one another's differences and make this work?"

"No" Peter said with a deadpanned look on his face "I really don't"

"Well I Do... mainly because I have nothing better to do and the image of Matthew finding out is just too good to pass up" Elektra chuckled.

"Which is why I want to end this!" Peter groaned.

"Fine, call up Matt and tell him to get started on those papers" Elektra said with a sigh as she sat up and climbed out of bed and reached down and picked up her dress and a Sai"If you need me, I'll be in the shower"

She walked past Peter and gave the man a quick pinch on his rear which in turn caused him to jump a little.

"Dude!" he said as he rubbed the spot she pinched.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" Elektra teased as she looked over her shoulder at Peter as she stood in the doorway with her dress over her shoulder "When your done talking to Matthew, do feel free to join me... honey. There's a few spots on my back that I can't reach. Having a extra pair of hands would be... delightful"

Peter blushed as a chuckling Elektra entered the bathroom before she closed the door and turned on the water for the shower.

"Hey go to Vegas they said, have fun they said, what's the worse that could happen aside from going broke?" Peter said with a sigh as he went over to his phone and began to scroll through his contacts for Daredevil's number. After several seconds of being unable to find it, he frowned "I know it's in here somewhere..."

After a few seconds, Peter remembered that Elektra had done a few things on his phone before she tossed it aside. He scowled at the implication that she deleted Matt's number and went to the door and began to knock on it "Elektra?"

He was met with silence, causing him to sigh "Elektra I know your in there. Not answering isn't going to make me come in there just so you can keep teasing me again with your... youness"

Again, he was met with silence and after almost a full minute of knocking on the door, Peter sighed and reluctantly opened the door "Look, Elektra you-"

He paused as he noticed that the shower was empty and the window, which he forgot he had in the bathroom, was wide open and Elektra was nowhere to be seen. Peter stared at the empty bathroom for several moments as steam rolled passed him before he slapped his forehead "Idiot!"

...

 _"So I take it I should be calling you Miss Parker from now on?_ " a bored voice responded through the payphone that Elektra was at, several blocks from where she ditched a now angry and worried Peter.

"No, I'd rather not have to deal with thee drama of people who want me dead going after him" she said as she gazed on her finger "That man can get awfully whiny when he wants"

 _"Then why stay with him?"_ the person asked in confusion.

At this, Elektra grinned "Yes, why would I stay married to a man that's on the Avengers and has connections to both the X-Men and the Fantastic Four?"

 _"So your sticking with him because being married to his ass will keep them and maybe SHEILD off your back?"_

Elektra snorted at this "No, I'm sticking with him because I may need him to bail me out of any issues I may run into with them... plus the sex was amazing so..."

 _"And what's to stop him from divorcing you?"_

"If I don't sign, he can't make it official, and he strikes me as the man that wants to keep this off the radar from the rest of his friends" Elektra grinned.

The voice laughed at this _"Well played... but quick question"_

"Yes?" Elektra asked as she kept an eye on the rooftops for Peter, she doubts the man will let her get away that easily.

 _"Were you serious about canceling the contracts that require you to seduce the mark?"_

Elektra sighed at this "Yes. I'm a great many things, but cheater, in this sense, is not one of them..."

" _The Kingpin won't be too happy about this... even more so when he finds out who you married"_ the voice warned.

"The Kingpin doesn't know who Spider-man is under the mask and he has no reason to suspect that I know" Elektra stated.

 _"I could tell him"_ the voice warned _"For one hundred million Euros, not U.S. dollars, I'd gladly snitch to him"_

Elektra hummed at this "Yes, though I'm afraid that hundred million Euros wont stop me from hunting your down and cutting you apart"

 _"...Fair enough"_ the voice said sheepishly.

"I'll call you when I get to England so you can set up everything else" Elektra said curtly as she ended the call once she saw the distant form of Spider-man swinging through the air.

She quickly slipped away from the payphone and into a alleyway, it'd take her a hour or two to get back to her apartment and get her things. Plenty of time for her to find a new agent to help manage her contracts.

Her current one had outlived his usefulness and her trust.

 _'Here's hoping the new one knows not to joke about telling the Kingpin about my new unwilling husband'_ Elektra thought with a grim smirk _'Else I'll have to start managing my contracts all by myself again...'_

 _…_

"Come on, where'd you go, where'd you go?" Peter repeated to himself as he swung over the busy streets of Las Vegas, searching for the illusive Elektra "Red dress, Greek beauty, red dress, Greek beauty, how hard can that be to find in Vegas?"

Peter landed on a ledge and scanned the sidewalks, what alleyways were visible and even the Taxis for any signs of Elektra. After several minutes, Peter's shoulders slumped as he sat on the ledge and held his head in his hands "Oh, this is just perfect! I go to Vegas and what happens? I get hitched to death given physical form!"

...

On the other end of the universe, the unparalleled beauty that was Lady Death turned away from Thanos's admittedly romantic genocide of a peaceful race of aliens that had discovered the cure to every disease in existence with a frown _'Who the fuck just compared someone else to me!?'_

 _..._

Peter sighed at this before he heard that someone was calling him on his phone. Peter quickly pulled it out and saw who was calling him and perked up at the name on the screen and quickly hit answer "Johnny, your a life saver!"

 _"Uh okay...?"_ the Human Torch responded from the other end with some confusion _"Not that I'm complaining, or that your wrong, but how am I a life saver?"_

"Do you still have She Hulk's number?" Peter asked as he continued to scan the streets for signs of his... wife.

 _"Yeah, why?_ " Johnny asked with a snort " _Want me to hook you up with a date with her?"_

"No, I need her to... uh... I need to talk to her about Legal stuff!" Peter explained as he leaped across the street and landed on the ledge of another building.

Johnny made a confused sound at that _"Why not just call up Daredevil or something? Isn't he usually your go to guy?"_

' _Normally yes, and I tried to call him earlier but Elektra deleted his number from my phone and my brain finally woke up and reminded me that he and Elektra used to date. Sooo, asking him to write me up divorce papers for me and his Ex that I'm pretty sure he still loves will end badly... for me_ ' Peter thought before he answered "Uh, he said he was busy and I don't have She Hulk's number, sooo…"

 _"Okay, fine"_ Johnny groaned _"I'll send you a text in a few"_

"Thank you" Peter said with a sigh of relief.

 _"Man, it must be bad"_ Johnny joked.

"Oh, you have no idea" Peter said tiredly.

 _..._

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter returns to New York...


	3. Chapter 3

answers to reveiwers questions and statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Honestly, her sex appeal.

 **Fenrir44** : Maybe.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Because apparently Marvel thinks that Aunt May needs to be some senile old lady that's only good for soundful advice. Peter isnt going to stand around and take it, guy's made it pretty clear on where he stands with her tendency to kill people and won't hesitate to fight her over it.

 **Spawn Hades** : She will, because if anything Parker freakin luck.

 **Cosmicspiderking** : she sees the value in staying with Peter, for the time being.

 **CRUDEN** : No, mainly because Elektra is one of those few women that Logan knows not to fuck with under any circumstances.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Peter will try to keep this marrige on the down low as long as possible, mainly because he'll feel embaressed. Not that he's married to a beautiful woman, but more of he's married to a person that has a body count in the quadrouple digits at least.

 **Guest11** : It takes place just before May's wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Jennifer Walters, known to the world as She-Hulk, cousin to the infamous Hulk, and considered to be one of the most beautiful and powerful women in the world, was at a complete loss for words as she stared at the man before her with wide eyes. Since beconing a super hero she's faced her fair share of crazy and ubelieveable situations that often left her questioning relaity itself, but never, not in a thousand years did she ever think she'd be dragged into a situation like this, let alone here the words that just came out of the man's mouth.

"I'm sorry..." Jen said as she took her glasses off and rubbed the ridge of her nose before she looked back at the man "Did you just say, you want me to write up devoirce papers?"

The firendly neighborhood Spider-man chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as the green beuaty stared him down with shock and disbeleif on her face "Uh... yeah, I did"

Jen blinked at this before her eyes narrowed "Spider-man, if this is your idea of a joke, it sucks. Even by your standards"

"I'm not joking" Spider-man said with a cough "I really need you to write some up for me"

Jen blinked at the man before she sighed "Any reason as to why?"

"It's... private" the wall cralwer said as he figited under her green eyed gaze.

"Spider-man, if your worried that I'm going to go and blabber to the others about this, then don't. Client confidentiality, I'd be a poor lawyer if I broke that" Jen said as she leaned back in her chair "And I'd raher not get disbarred because of you if I can help it"

Spider-man stared at her with his large white lenses before he spoke in a nervous tone "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise" Jen said with a eye roll.

Spider-man stared at her for several seconds before he took a deep breath and spoke "I married... I married Elektra while I was in Las Vegas this weekend..."

Jen didnt respond as she stared at the man before she blinked "Elektra...?"

"Yeah..."

Jen blinked at this before she inhaled deeply beforte letting out a long sigh "Well... there goes my weekend plans"

Peter blinked at this "Would you prefer I come back at another ti-"

"It's fine" Jen said as she reached over for her breifcase before she opened it and began to fish around for some documents for Spider-man to fill out "Do you have a point of contact with her lawyer?"

Peter winced at this "No... I uh don't know if she even has one or not"

Jen halted at this before she looked up at Peter with narrowed eyes "What about Murdock?"

"Oh yeah, that'd go over so well" Peter said sarcastically "Hey Daredevil, can you get in touch with your ex who may or may not still be the love of your life so I can serve her or her lawyer some devoirce papers. Oh what? Yeah, she and I got hitched while in Vegas, didn't I mention this already? Wait why are you going for your billy club, wait don't look at me with like that, wait no Matt not the face, not the face-"

"Okay, I get it, you can't go to Murdock about this. No need to go into detail the ass kicking he's going to give you because of this" Jen interrupted the man with a scowl.

"Plus, I'm told you have more experience in this kinda stuff then he does" Peter said as he rubbed his hands together "I mean Matt's a good lawyer and all, don't get me wrong, but he's more suited for the whole criminal aspects of law where's your more not criminal stuff, like divorces"

"Thank you" Jen said dryly as she pulled out a few papers before she handed them to Peter "I'm going to need you to fill these out"

"What are they?" Peter asked with a frown as he began to read the documents.

"The first step in getting a divorce, which in this case will be a little more difficult given the parties involved" Jen said as she leaned back in her cahir and watched the wall crawler read the papers "Since your identity is a secret and Elektra is still considered a wanted fugitive for the deaths of over two hundred SHIELD agnets and the destruction of the Helicarrier, Black Hawk"

Peter went silent at this, he heard of the incident, two hundred and thirteen SHIELD agents killed, a Helicarrier knocked out of the sky by a strike force of HAND assassins, led by Elektra herself.

"And that's before I get into the dozens of other murders she's confirmed to have committed, there could be four times that at least that she's committed that we're unaware of" Jen said as she pulled out a PDA and began to type some notes down "You know Spider-man, Johnny once mentioned you had some interesting luck with women. I thought he was joking, but now... I'd say you have bad luck with them"

"Story of my life" Peter grumbled as he looked back down at the documents in his hands with a hidden frown ' _How the heck am I gonna get out of this one?'_

Before Peter could put any more thought into his current dilemma, his phone began to ring, causing him to pull it out and see who was calling. The number looked familiar, but Peter couldn't quite place it. Shrugging he hit the answer button and greeted whoever it was.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling and why?"

 _"Spider-man, it's me"_ the voice of Matt Murdock said.

Peter was glad he had his mask on, else She-Hulk would be greeted to the sight of a paling Peter Parker "H-Horn head?"

"Wait, is that him?" Jen said with wide eyes before she broke out into a laugh before she covered her mouth "Oh god, this is just priceless"

"Hush you, this isn't funny" Peter scowled at the emerald beauty before he returned his attention to his fellow vigilante "Uh, is something the matter Double Dee, or are you just calling to say hi?"

 _"The Bar with No Name, I'm shutting it down tonight for not having a license to sell liquor, it's not much but it's something. I could use some backup"_ the Devil of Hell's Kitchen said.

"Seriously?" Peter said with a snort while also relieved he wasn't calling because he somehow found out about him and Elektra getting hitched "It's bad enough we kick the crap out of them, but now you want to trash the one place they could get a drink too? Man, that's cold"

 _"They don't deserve a place to enjoy themselves. So are you in?_ " Matt said with an obvious grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, tell you the truth, I could use a distraction right about now and this is the perfect one" Peter said.

 _"Meet me on the rooftop that overlooks the bar across the street at nine tonight and we'll go from there"_ Matt stated.

"Sure thing, don't get started without me" Peter joked before he ended the call and turned to see Jen looking at him with a smirk "What?"

"How long till he figures out you not only banged his ex, but married her too?" she asked with a laugh.

"If I can help it, never!" Peter said with a sigh as he stood up and cracked his neck "If you need me, you have my number"

Jen frowned at this as she tapped her chin in deep thought "You know, normally getting a guy's number for anything usually fills me with a sense of pride and accomplishment, but considering who your married to, I feel like having it is more of a death sentence"

"Just standing next to her feels like a death sentence" Peter said dryly as he made his way to Jen's window "Thanks for helping me with this by the way"

"The least I could do" Jen said with a shrug as she watched the man leap out the window and swing away. After a few minutes of silence, Jen shook her head in bemusement "Man, that man must be one hell of a lay for Elektra of all people to one to marry him. Wonder if he'll be up from rebound sex after his devoice falls through... assuming he lives long enough for it to happen"

…

"So double dee, how do you want to do this?" Peter said as he stood next to Matt Murdock aka Daredevil several hours later on a rooftop overlooking the Bar with No Name.

"I was thinking we'd go in through the front" the blind lawyer said as he stood perfectly still, his senses giving him a full three hundred and sixty degree view of everything within a several block radius, including the inside of the Bar with No Name.

Peter nodded at this "Ah, so you don't want to just shut the place down, you wanna trash it as much as possible"

"Plus it'll increase the odds of someone calling in a noise complaint and have the police dispatched here" Murdock stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

Peter frowned at this reasoning "Uhh Matt, no offense but I think one police car with at best two guys in it wont help much"

"I've contacted Captain Watanabe, she's standing by with a taskforce to move in once any call, be it from us or some passing pedestrian, is made" Matt revealed.

"You've thought of everything" Peter snickered before his face became a bit more serious and he centered his gaze on the bar "Well the good news is that not a lot of 'A' listers come here, mostly our typical 'C' and 'D' listers with the occasional 'B' lister if he's really down on his luck"

"'Our'? Don't you mean 'mine?" Matt said with a smirk "Over half the people in there are your usual baddies"

"Not all of them, I'm pretty sure a few of yours are in there too!" Peter said with narrowed lenses.

"Enemies that we normally share, ergo they'll still count as part of your 'Rogues' gallery" Matt shot back.

"...Touché" Peter said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles "And I have the perfect plan to hit these guys with"

"And what's that?" Matt questioned.

"Sit back and watch" Peter said as he leaped down towards the bar while Murdock watched with growing curiosity.

 _'Time to put this suit that I got from Reed to the test'_ Peter thought as he had his Unstable molecules suit shift it's colors until he looked like Blood Spider.

After seeing the color scheme was perfect he took a deep breath and headed towards the Bar's entrance and just reached for the door before it was opened and a large brully man stuck his head out.

"Who are you?" he asked with a scowl.

"Blood Spider" Peter said, doing his best to make his voice sound raspy and cold. The real Blood Spider from what he remembered didn't have that kind of voice but Peter could always fall back on the tried and true 'he's a new guy'.

"Really?" the man said with a look bemusement "How do I know your not Spider-man?"

Peter was silent for a moment as he thought of an answer before he suddenly grabbed the man's collar and pulled him in close and began to speak in a dark whisper.

"Listen here pal, I've had a pretty shitty day! The woman that I married walked out on me and hasn't been seen since, I'm being hounded by her ex who still loves her about marrying her and her whereabouts and I just got done with a fight between She-Hulk and Daredevil" Peter said before he hoisted the man up and looked into his wide eyes with narrowed red lenses "Now, I came here to get a damn drink to help me forget all of my problems and maybe hook up with that girl that dresses like a Playboy bunny. So either let me in or so help me I'll rip you apart in ways that'll make Carnage green with envy!"

"S-Sure thing man..." the bouncer said with sweat on his brow "J-Just making sure you ain't the bu- I mean Spider-Man"

Peter stared at the man in brooding silence before he released him "That's fair... for now"

Without even looking back he walked right on by the man without so much as a backwards glance. After he was sure he was far away, he activated his suit's commlink and called Daredevil "Okay, I'm in"

 _"I give your acting a 'B' plus"_ Matt said with amusement _"Kinda oversold it with picking him up and threatening him"_

"I thought my acting was great" Peter said with a scoff as he made his way into the bar "Just you wait Double Dee, in a few short months I'll be in Hollywood, attached to big budget movies and earning more money a year than Fisk does a decade"

 _"I'm sure"_ Matt said with a chuckle before his tone grew more serious " _Who's inside?"_

"Let me check" Peter said as he stopped in the entryway and did a quick take of who was present.

Hyrdo-man, Beetle, Porcupine, Grizzly, Hippo, Doctor Bong, Looter, Mirage, Stilt Man, Living Brain, Tarantula, the Enforcers, Paladin, Jack O'Lantern, White Rabbit, Overdrive, Human Fly, Mindworm, Leap Frog, Man Bull and finally...

"Well this is awkward..." Peter said as his eyes widened at the last villain in the bar, though villain was a strong word considering who it was.

 _"Who is it?"_ Matt asked with curiosity.

"An ex" Peter said with a sigh as he watched the infamous Black Cat challenge White Rabbit to a drinking contest.

 _"Will that be a problem?_ " Matt questioned with a sigh.

"No, she might help us, or she'll just up and bail once punches start getting thrown and tables start to break" Peter said as he took a seat at the bar and scanned the crowd for any signs of anyone else he might know.

"I'll be down in a minute once I take care of the still terrified bouncer at the door" Matt said.

"And I'll do my best to not get caught until then" Peter said before the call ended ' _Okay, what can I do to help me and Murdock take on these guys? Out of all of them, Hydro-man will be a problem but there's not a lot of liquids for him to work with, so I might be able to-'_

"What brings you here Spider?" Black said as she was suddenly in Peter's face with a wide grin.

 _'...So much for not getting caught_ ' Peter thought with a sigh before he narrowed his lenses at Felicia and spoke in his Blood Spider voice "It's Blood Spider, not Spider-"

"Spider, if you think for one second I won't recognize your body, then your wrong" Felicia responded with a smirk as she took a seat on Peter's lap, causing him to tense up

"Uhh…" Peter said with wide eyes.

She giggled at this before she ran a finger down his chest "So what brings you here? You looking for something... or someone?"

Peter shivered at the smile she gave him at the last suggestion, the fact her hand was working it's way down towards his waist wasn't helping much either.

 _'Wonder if I should mention I'm a married man now. Though if anything that'll just turn her on more, getting with a married man'_ Peter thought before the image of Elektra suddenly kicking in the door with a murderous glare on her face came to mind.

Any sort of arousal that Felicia was building in Peter promptly died and was replaced with cold stone fear of the very likely hood of the happening at some point in the near future.

"So, why are you here Spider?" Felicia asked with a grin.

"Me and Daredevil are about to shut this place down" Peter said with a sigh "And try to arrest as many guys here as we can on top of that"

"Including little old me?" Felicia asked with a pout.

"Maybe" Peter said with narrowed eyes.

Felicia giggled at this before she stood up "Well, don't let me stop you and mister brooding boy scout from fulfilling your life long dreams of beating a bunch of idiots in a bar"

Before Peter could comment on that, the bouncer from earlier smashed through the door and into the main bar area, with Daredevil standing in the doorway with a dark look on his face.

"Evening" he said with a growl as he held his Billy clubs at the ready.

"Aww man" Boomerang said before he was promptly kicked in the face by Daredevil before the bar turned into a free for all.

"Bar fight bitches!" White rabbit said before her mouth was webbed shut as Peter had his suit turn back to the classic red and blue Spider-man suit.

"It's Spider-man!" Porcupine said before Daredevil's Billy club hit him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward in pain "Oww man, that hurt!"

"Good!" Daredevil said as he slammed his fist into the man's face, breaking his nose as he sensed and 'saw' Spider-man shoot multiple web lines at various other criminals, webbing them to tables, walls and to the floor, all the while Black Cat sat in the corner with a fond smile on her face.

 _'Forgot how nice he looks when he's moving like that...' the way his muscles ripple with every movement, the power of each punch and kick_ Felicia thought as she held her chin in her hand and watched the center of her lust help Daredevil face down a drunken Hyrdo-man ' _And that tongue of his, mmhmmm, momma's scoring tonight'_

...

Meanwhile on the other end of the world, Elektra stood in the center of a large warehouse, her from surrounded by dozens of now dead or dying mercenaries as the man she was here for laid before her, a Sai embedded in his skull.

"And here I was hoping this would be more of a challenge" Elektra said with a sigh as she ripped her Sai out of the man's head before she wiped the blood of the blade and stowed it away before she heard the faint sounds of men outside about ready to enter. She grinned darkly as she drew a katana from her back and held it at the ready as she slipped into the shadows before several men entered the building.

"Boos we need to get you..." one of the men began before he stopped at the sight of the massacre before him and the others.

"Holy shit" one man said.

"She's already been here" another said.

The apparent leader of the group scanned the shadows "S-Spread out and find her!"

Elektra, who was busy circling the various armed guards so she could attack them from behind smirked 'Yes, break formation, separate yourselves and make it easier for me to pick you off one at a time. How thoughtful of you... you'll die last'

"What do we do when we find her?" one of the mercenaries asked.

"What do you think, shoot her" another said as they paired off.

"Just like that?" the mercenary said with doubt.

"Just like that" he said as he scanned the shadows with his light "Hey, use your thermal goggles to scan these places"

When he didn't receive a response the man turned towards his comrade only to see the tip of a katana aiming right for his face.

"What-" he said before his head was pierced by the bloodied blade.

"There's two..." Elektra muttered as she slipped back into the shadows as she heard another pair approaching.

"Hey, where are you- oh shit!" the mercenary said as he looked at the now two dead men "She just got two more of us!"

"Ah man, we're screwed man, we're screwed!" another began to shake in fear as he wildly scanned the darkened areas of the building for any signs of the infamous woman.

"We gotta get out of here!" one of the men said before a figure suddenly appeared behind him and a katana erupted from his chest, causing him to let out an agonized scream as Elektra tore it from his body and glared at the remaining mercenaries.

Her eyes scanned their various weapons and positions before she held her blade at the ready "Okay... let's get this over with"

"Die bitch!" one of the mercs yelled as he opened fire on Elektra as she dived for cover behind one of the support beams in the warehouse.

The rest of the mercenaries added their gun fire to his as Elektra took several calming breaths as she waited for the gun men to reload.

 _'Based on their competence, the rate of fire for their weapons and the distance between me and them I'll have four seconds to kill them all before they've reloaded and resumed firing again'_ Elektra thought as her grip on her katana's handle tightened 'It'll be close...'

She waited until the gun fire paused before she sprinted out of cover and towards the armed gun men as they rushed to reload their rifles, her katana at the ready.

"W-Wait, wait-" one of the men began before he was cut down by Elektra in a single stroke.

She turned her attention to the man closest to her and jabbed him in the throat with a kick before she rolled over him as he doubled over in pain and wrapped her arm around his crushed throat and used him as a shield as she threw her sword into the chest of the farthest mercenary away. The last standing mercenary finished reloading his rifle and aimed it at Elektra and her dying meat shield before opening fire. Elektra's eyes narrowed as she reached for her shield's side arm and pulled it out of his holster and shot off two rounds at the lone gun men.

The first shot missed but the second one nailed him in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor in pain before Elektra released her bloodied meat shield and approached the dying man with a cold look in her eyes. The mercenary saw her coming and tired to crawl away before Elektra slammed her foot down on his chest and aimed the pistol right at his head.

"Wait please I'll pay-"

 **BANG!**

"I'm not doing this job for money..." Elektra said as she tossed the gun over her shoulder and went to retrieve her sword from the still living mercenary.

 _'Hmm, still alive, my accuracy has declined. Better fix that before it becomes a problem'_ Elektra mused as she reached for the handle of her sword and ripped the blade free from the man, causing him to scream in pain as Elektra made to impale him again before the small T.V. that the men from earlier were watching began to play a special news bulletin.

Normally she'd ignore the segment but the mentioning of Spider-man and Daredevil caused her to pause and look at the screen with a contemplative look on her face. Her eyes narrowed as she watched as various criminals, mainly people she recognizes as 'D' list villains being arrested and placed in various police cars and armored transports while Spider-man and Daredevil were talking to some woman before they both used their respective methods of skyscraper swinging to depart as the reporter on scene spoke to the camera.

 _"And thanks to the efforts of Spider-man and Daredevil, over twenty two criminals have been apprehended as well as the shutdown of a bar that's for years been a haven for the criminal underworld, catering to some of the city's most notorious villains to plague it_ " the reporter said.

Elektra hummed at this as she stared at the screen with a small smirk on her face "Perhaps I'll stop by, congratulate my dearly beloved on a job well done... see if he's told Matthew yet"

"W-Wait..." one of the dying mercenaries said with a chocked cough as he glanced up at the dark form of Elektra "Y-Your married to that web headed freak?!"

Elektra glanced down at the man with a blank expression before she suddenly rammed her katana though his skull and into the blood stained ground beneath it with enough force to not only crack the floor, but shatter the blade into several shards.

"Yes, not that it matters to you anymore..."

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The wedding, an old flame and a unexpected plus one...


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reviewers questions and statements:

 **Jonathan Matute** : I hate Superior Spider-man, all am gonna say on the matter.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Well if the recent issues for Friendly Neighborhood are anything to go by, Spencer wont have to worry about salvaging May for too long.

 **Spawn Hades** : Matt's reaction to Peter and Elektra's marriage will be... very him.

 **Atdown** : Possibly, or it'll embolden her to sleep with Peter all the more just so she can say she stole Elektra's husband.

 **cabrera1234** : She won't, client confidentiality. Lawyers can be disbarred for sharing information like that to non clients.

 **gunman** : No she actually brought down a Helicarrier a few years back, before the Civil War I think. There was a story post Secret Invasion that made it seem like it was the Skrull masquerading around as her, but it wasn't.

 **LL** : By this point in time, Eddie is no longer Venom and I believe it's already been removed and it's now being used by the Government for Agent Venom and if not, well it is now.

 **Movienerd74** : She was crazy enough to take her on in Ultimate Spider-man, she sure as hell is crazy enough here too.

 **kival737101** : He just might end up getting with them, whether he'll survive is another matter entirely. One can kill him, one can break him and the other will steal everything he owns and leave him penniless. And that's just those three.

 **CRUDEN** : That and she gives me the impression she's good at studying body movements, verbal ticks and the like to help her better with thieving.

 **Fenrir44** : Felicia might, MJ doesn't strike me as the type to go up against the likes of Elektra since the events of OMD.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

When Peter returned to his apartment, his body aching from a long ling of patrol, he expected to do three things.

The first was take a nice long hot shower that would drive his already expensive water bill through the roof. Next, he'd make his way into the kitchen and heat up that pizza he got last night and make his way to the small living room and finally binge watch season eight of Game of Thrones.

 _'It can't be as bad as people say it is_ ' Peter thought as he removed his mask and just began to make his way to his bathroom to shower when a very familiar voice spoke up.

"Hello Peter..."

Peter froze mid-step, his eyes wide and his face pale as he very slowly turned his head towards a darkened corner of the kitchen to see something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

There stood Elektra, dressed in black jeans, knee high heeled boots, a red jacket with a red shirt underneath and a empty box of pizza next to her on the counter, the final slice in her hands as she took a bite from it.

"W-What...?" Peter gaped in shock at seeing his deadly wife just standing there after he's spent the better part of several weeks trying to find her... eating his pizza of all things!

Elektra smirked at Peter's reaction as she took another bite of her pizza "Pepperoni, good choice. Though you always struck me as a pineapple kind of person, like Matthew"

Peter blinked at the woman before his eyes narrowed in anger and he approached her "Where the heck have you been?!"

"Around" Elektra said as she stuffed the last bit of her pizza in her mouth before she closed the pizza box and pushed it away from the edge of the counter. She swallowed the unhealthy food before turning back to Peter and grinned "I saw the news of you and Matt the other day. Congratulations on your two's accomplishment"

"Does anyone know your here?" Peter asked nervously as he looked around for signs that someone may have either followed Elektra here or walked in at the wrong time and was now a cold collection of bone, blood and meat on his floor.

Elektra gave Peter a unimpressed look "I'm no amateur dear. Of course I wasn't so don't go worry your pretty little head about having your secret identity discovered... again"

Peter scowled at the woman as she slid past him and examined more of Peter's place "I must say, you've done quite well for yourself. Not many can get a place this nice or big in Manhattan these days"

Before Peter could say anything, like how the hell she even found out where he lived, she went into the other room for a second before she re-emerged with a tuxedo in her hands, fresh from the cleaners. Peter gaped at the sight of the tux he was planning to wear to his Aunt's wedding as Elektra grinned at him and held up a painstakingly familiar wedding invite.

"Peter, when were you going to tell me that your beloved aunt was going to get married?" she asked as she tossed the tux on the table between them while she continued to read the invite "And it's only in a few days no less! How am I supposed to find a dress for this?"

"You won't because your not going!" Peter said with a scowl as he walked over and snatched the invite from Elektra' hands.

"Oh, and why's that?" Elektra asked before she gasped in mock shock "Peter, have you even told your Aunt about little old me? Your wife?"

"No!" Peter said with a shake of his head "And I never intend to. Once I get the divorced papers written up, you'll sign them and we can pretend that this never ha-"

"What makes you think I will sign them" the deadly assassin grinned as Peter stared at her with surprise before his eyes narrowed.

"Because you will-"

"Or what?" Elektra asked, her grin gone and her face blank as she stared at the man with an unreadable expression on her face "What happens if I don't do what you want me to?"

"I'll..." Peter began before he trialed off as he tired to think of an answer 'What would I do?'

He wouldn't hurt her, that wasn't the kind of man that he was and he was pretty sure that'd be a death sentence with Elektra. The thought of having her memory erased crossed his mind for a split second before he shook his head of such thoughts. That was too far in his opinion and it'd also raise questions as to why Spider-man wanted Elektra of all people's memory wiped.

Telepaths were real assholes when it came to gossip and the only telepath that Peter could think of that would never do such a thing had transcended into some kind of cosmic fire bird thing years ago.

' _Hey Jean, if you can hear me, can you do me a solid for a second?_ ' Peter thought in dry amusement before he sighed and looked at his wife "I... I wouldn't do anything"

Elektra for a brief moment almost seemed disappointed and it caused Peter to nearly gape in shock. Was she hoping he'd try something to her?

"Well, I suppose you do have more common sense then most people in your line of work" she said, turning away from Peter and took a few steps away before she began to remove her boots, making sure to bend at the waist and give Peter a great view of her shapely rear.

"What are you doing?" Peter said with a blush as he adverted his eyes from a sight that a number of men on earth would gladly give their newborns up for.

"I plan to stay for a while" Elektra said as she remained bent over but glanced back at Peter and gave him a quick once over "And tomorrow, I plan to go shopping for a dress to wear at your Aunt's wedding"

Peter blinked at this before he shook his head "No you won't!"

"Why?" Elektra asked as she straightened herself and placed a hand on her hip.

"Because I said so!" Peter snapped, causing Elektra to shrug.

"That's not a good enough reason for me to stay away" she said as a grin began to grow on her face "If anything, I feel obligated to appear as your beloved wife... husband"

"I'll... I'll web you up and throw you in a cell at Rykers until it's over!" Peter threatened.

"You could try that yes..." Elektra said with a nod before a cold smile appeared on her face that would freeze the Red Skull to the core "And I can still show up and leave it to you to explain to everyone who I am... what I am..."

Peter's eyes narrowed at this "You wouldn't dare!"

"You think you could stop me if I tried?" she retorted with a hint of a challenge in her tone.

The two newly weds held one another's gaze, neither moving as the room filled with a tension so thick that even the Wolverine might not be able to cut it with his Adamantium claws. Finally it became too much and Peter sighed as he adverted his gaze from the deadly woman.

"Why do you even want to go anyway?"

"Well, it is a wedding between your precious Aunt and her soon to be husband. What kind of wife would I be to not go and be there for you as your mother figure is married to another man?" Elektra asked with a smirk "And I want to meet the woman that raised you into you being... you"

Peter scolwed at her before he turned on his heel and made his way back to his room "Fine, you can come..."

"Thank you... dear husband" Elektra snickered as Peter entered his room and slammed the door shut so he could get ready for bed.

Several seconds passed before Peter emerged from his room again, made his way back to the table and grabbed his tuxedo before returning to his room, all the while Elektra watched with amusement.

"I can most certainly get used to this..." she said with a giggle as she stood up and made her way to her own bag to retrive her clothes for the evening. She heard the faint lock of Peter's door and made a note to also retrieve her lockpicks as, it wouldn't do for her dear husband to sleep in a bed all by his lonesome when she was there to help warm and fill it.

And while she was at it, perhaps sharpen a few knives she intended to bring with her to the wedding... just in case.

The reception can be a real killer.

...

Several Days later, Aunt May's wedding...

 _'So far so good... so far so good...'_ Peter thought as he and Elektra, dressed in a beautiful red dress that Peter knew that even one of the girls that Tony Stark dates would struggle to afford, made their way to their seats, or at least Elektra was, Peter was just making sure she got there without killing anyone before he went to find his aunt.

"You and your Aunt seem to have a lot of friends here" Elektra noted as she gazed over the crowd that was taking their seats, she counted at least a hundred people in the large tent.

"A lot are here because of Jameson, not the one my Aunt's marrying, but Jonah Jameson Junior, the mayor" Peter corrected before he realized that Elektra might not know who that was "He used to own the-"

"I know who he is Peter, just because I don't bother with a subpar paper like the Bugle doesn't mean I'm an idiot" Elektra said as she glanced at the people that were closest to the Parkers and Jameson's seated at the front.

One stood out, a blonde haired man in a wheel chair, Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, the current host of Venom and a member of the Thunderbolts that was being lead by Red Hulk... the same team she was on. Flash seemed to sense Elektra's gaze and turned towards her and paled at the sight of her on his friend's arm. Elektra gave Flash a grin as Peter showed her to her seat where she gracefully sat down while Peter excused himself to go check up on his aunt, completely unaware of the man that he just sat her next to that tired to get his attention when he noticed the brunette there for only a split second.

"Hey Pete, where ya go-... holy shit"

Elektra turned to see none other than Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four, dressed in a expensive suit with some blonde model next to him, looking at her with complete and utter shock on his face.

"Mister Storm" Elektra nodded towards the Human Torch who stared at her dumbly.

"H-How... how the-" Johnny said as he pointed towards her and then towards where Peter went.

"I'm his date for the evening" Elektra said with a wide grin "Surprised to see you here mister Storm. Weddings don't seem to be your usual roost"

Johnny blinked at the deadly woman, a bit taken back by her statement "I was invited... he and I are close"

"So I see" Elektra said with a nod as she looked around to see more people filing in and taking their seats, all the while she made out Flash still looking at her with complete and utter shock and growing horror at her presence at this gathering.

"Why are you here?" Johnny asked as his eyes narrowed and an edge entered his tone "I swear to god Elektra, if your here to kill someone or do anything that'll ruin this wedding I'm gonna-"

"Relax, I have no intention of killing anyone tonight" Elektra said with a small chuckle before she glanced at the pyrokinetic "And if I was... you'd never know"

The Human Torch scowled at the Greek beauty as the music began to play, the wedding had begun. It was a bit surreal for her to be attending a wedding as a guest rather than to kill either the Groom, the bride, one of the guests or all the above. When May Parker, soon to be May Jameson, came out dressed in her dressed escorted by Peter to the alter, Elektra took her time to examine the woman that raised her husband. Despite being in her sixties, she still walked with a sort of spring in her step and didn't seem like the frail, naïve, sensitive old woman that she always thought her to be based on how Peter described her. If anything, this May Parker looked like the kind of woman that would tell Elektra off as she was trying to kill her.

Elektra smirked at the last thought as Peter and May reached the alter the arachnid empowered hero made his way beside Jameson senior as Jameson Junior loudly cleared his throat.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the sweet bonds of matrimony..." Jameson nodded towards his father than to his soon to be step mother "My father John Jonah Jameson Senior and his lovely bride Ms. May Reilly Parker...Two very young souls in two very old bodies..."

Elektra rolled her eyes as Peter scowled at the man while Jameson May both sighed in exasperation at the Mayor's comment. The rest of the ceremony continued on, the soon to be wedded couple exchanging heartfelt vows that almost moved Elektra's cold, blackened, scarred heart before such a feeling was crushed faster than the alien civilization that Thanos had just wiped out a couple hundred light years away...

...

Thanos paused as he was about to run the leader of some alien race through with his double edged sword before he frowned and looked up towards the ash filled sky. All around him his Chituari were slaughtering the planet's defenders and inhabitants, creating a horrifying chorus of death and agony.

"W-What are you w-waiting for... d-do it Thanos!" the alien choked out as blue blood leaked from his eyes and mouth before Thanos glanced back at him with a frown and proceeded to stomp on the alien's head until it was completely crushed beneath his boot.

...

Before Elektra knew it, the bride and groom kissed and the audience softly clapped at the two as they began to slowly make their way down the aisle. The Greek assassin grinned as Peter quickly made his way over to her as the rest of the guests followed the newly wedded couple out of the tent and towards the area put up for the reception party.

"Lovely ceremony" Elektra commented.

"Yeah, it really was" Peter said as he glanced in the direction his Aunt and new Step Uncle went with a fond smile.

"If I was hired to kill someone here, it almost would have stayed my hand" Elektra said with a smirk, causing Peter to glare at her with a scowl.

"Seriously?!" he hissed in annoyance.

"Joking..." Elektra said as she leaned in and kissed Peter on the side of the cheek "You take everything too seriously. Even more so than Matthew"

Peter sighed, his shoulders slumping as he and Elektra began to make their way outside "Please tell me your leaving"

Elektra gave Peter a bemused grin "Before I get a chance to congratulate the happy couple, dear husband you must be joking"

"I'm not" Peter said with a pointed look.

"Ironic, considering your need to make a flippant comment or quip every time your in your onesie" Elektra said with a laugh as she and Peter exited the massive tent and saw that May was getting ready to throw the bouquet.

Peter scowled at Elektra before they watched as his aunt threw the flowers and saw several women try to grab it before a hand struck out and caught it. Peter's eyes widened at the sight of the woman that caught it while Elektra's narrowed slightly.

It was a red headed woman dressed in a tasteful pink dress, red lipstick, black eye shadow and a heart stopping grin as she held the flower bouquet with a bemused grin.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late. What's I miss?"

It was Mary Jane Watson.

 _'Oh fuck me sideways_ ' Peter thought with sweat building on his brow as Elektra hummed loud enough for him to hear.

"I take back what I said about killing someone tonight" she said off handily, causing Peter to pale even more.

 _'Fuck me sideways and then sell the video to Deadpool'_ Peter thought with dread as Peter stared at his ex fiancé.

...

The next forty minutes of the reception party were perhaps some of the most stress inducing minutes of Peter's life. The entire time Elektra had tat cold merciless smile that made him think that any second she was about to whip out her Sais and start gutting everyone around her. If it wasn't for Murdock vouching for her, and she helping him on a few occasions against the Kingpin or the Hand and causing him to change his perception of her even if only a little, Peter wouldn't put it past her.

 _'Just have to get through this_ ' Peter thought tiredly as he looked over to see Elektra talking to Flash of all people.

Safe to say the Wall Crawler was surprised by how animated their conversation was going. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed they knew one another or something along those lines.

"Maye he saw her overseas or something" Peter said to himself as he took another sip of his wine, his third glass, before he heard a voice speak up behind him that caused his heart to stop dead in it's tracks.

"Hey Tiger..."

Peter turned to see Mary Jane standing there with a glass of wine in her hand.

The red head grinned a little at Peter's lack of response "Well, are you going to say something or have you finally ran out of things to say?"

"Uh, hey MJ" Peter swallowed nervously as he resisted the urge to chug his wine in one go to help him get through the rest of the night "So uh, what brings you here?"

"I would assume your Aunt's wedding" Mary Jane said with a giggle before it faded and she glanced down at her drink and swirled it's contents with a finger "Though I'm a little surprised to have gotten an invitation"

"I think you can thank your Aunt for that to be honest" Peter nodded towards MJ's aunt Anna who was talking to both May and Jameson.

"So, who's the babe you showed up with?" Mary Jane said, dragging Peter's attention back to her.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked with a raised brow before he realized what MJ was asking about, or more specifically, whom.

"The girl I saw you with earlier, who is she?" Mary Jane asked as she took a sip of her drink "She just a Plus one or are you and her together, together?"

"We're... we're together" Peter said with a cough as he downed the rest of his wine in one go.

"So does she... you know?" Mary Jane gestured towards Peter and did the little hand sign he would make when he's using his web shooters.

"Yes" Peter said with a depressed sigh ' _And that's not even the half of it'_

"Really?" the red head said with surprise "Already?"

"We... knew each other before hand" Peter said with a cough as he avoided his ex's gaze "We have... mutual friends and orbit each other sometimes"

Mary Jane nodded at this "Ah... so she's one of the women from your 'other' life"

"Yeah" Peter nodded as he scanned the crowd for Elektra, hoping that he's not going to hear screaming and someone shouting another person or five was dead.

"Peter dear, whose this?" Elektra's voice spoke up suddenly behind both Peter and Mary Jane, causing them to jump and turn to see the Greek beauty looking at them with a small frown on her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

Mary Jane blinked at the vision the woman made before she cleared her throat and held her hand out "Hello, I'm Mary Jane-"

"If you add Watson at the end of that intro, the name of a god awful actress that I despise, I will rip your throat out with my bear hands" Elektra said in a cold voice as she stared at the red head dead in the eye.

Mary Jane paled at the threat while Peter gaped and was just about to say something when Elektra suddenly burst out into a laugh.

"Just kidding!" she said with a grin as she patted Mary Jane on the shoulder before she leaned forward "It's always a pleasure to meet one of Peter's old flames"

"Sooo he's mentioned me?" Mary Jane said with a nervous smile as she casted a quick glance at Peter.

"You could say that" Elektra said with a bemused grin as she tapped her chin in thought "I think he said something about me giving better head than y-"

"Okay, I think someone's had too much to drink!" Peter interrupted the woman as he stepped beside her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, his hand squeezing down on the exposed flesh in warning.

Elektra gave Peter a confused look "What are you talking about? I haven't had anything to drink since we got here"

Peter gave Mary Jane a sheepish grin as he 'gently' pushed Elektra way from the red head and towards the edge of the party where he could hopefully get her to leave.

 _'Okay, if I can just-'_

"Peter, who's this young lady?" came the kindly voice of his Aunt May, freezing him in place and causing Elektra to smirk as she turned towards the source of the voice.

 _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!'_ Peter thought with a pale face.

"Hello Mrs. Parker, or should I say Mrs. Jameson?" Elektra said with a charming smile as she held her hand out for May to take all the while Peter felt his heart stop beating at the sight of his kindly old Aunt in the presence of one of the deadliest humans alive.

 _'...This is not happening!'_

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, No... it is happening...


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : I was thinking Elektra, She-Hulk, Black Cat, the Spider Queen, Julia Carpenter and Mockingbird.

 **Johnathan Matute** : Who says she won't appear in this?

 **kival737101** : I just don't like how far her character has fallen since One More Day and how she always acted like she was alone in the world in having to deal with her boyfriend/husband being a superhero when there was like twenty others living in New York she could meet up with and talk to about it. It wasn't until Nick Spencer's run she finally got her head out of her ass and realized she wasn't alone but still acted like it wasn't enough for her. Plus going to work for Stark, low on so many levels.

 **THEtoken1** : I don't hate him, the universe does.

 **gunman** : He might but Elektra may decide to help her dear husband with his stress. It wouldn't so much as turned her on so much as amuse her. Though eventually he'd piss her off.

 **MalignantSilhouette** : Yeah, Elektra likes to push people, part of it is because it helps her better understand how to manipulate and influence people and another is she loves poking and prodding until something breaks. Elektra in her own way will try to make things better for Peter, now will they be morally acceptable? Hell no, but it's the thought that counts.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : With Peter, it'll take a bit, and it'll be a series of things that'll lead up to it until a random unrelated thing sets him off. Yeah, something like that will happen.

 **CRUDEN** : Elektra has far more up her sleeve than this.

 **cabrera1234** : Nah, Elektra knows it's best to keep her and Peter's marriage to themselves for the time being. Plus it'll make things all the more amusing for her when she keeps cropping up and people ask Peter why and who is she and she drops hints or remarks that no one will know except her and Peter.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : At the moment, it's martial loyalty. A lot of the opposite gender, on the hero side of things, will give Peter a wide berth when they find out who his wifey is. One does not try to tap Elektra's husband and get away with it. Peter's under the allusion that if he gives Elektra the papers, she'll be all like 'Okay I see how much trouble you went through with these and will sign them'. Peter, even after all these years, still will never understand women or learn that it's at their leisure things are done XD.

 **Erofox** : there's a few good things that came out of that run, the suit being one of them and Otto expanding Peter's arsenal and Parker Industries but Black going evil like at the drop of a hat and Otto being Spider-man, and the things he did as the wall crawler, just no, no on so many levels. Like if it was Peter being affected by the whole invert spell like some of the other heroes were, I'd be cool with it because it'd offer up an interesting story or even Peter being corrupted by Mister Negative's touch or the introduction of a new, more malevolent symbiote. Anything besides some fat dying guy with a tentacle fetish.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter was never much of a drinker. Sure he'd have a beer, a glass of wine or even a few shots of the stronger stuff when offered but he never sought out alcohol. But after tonight, Peter was sure he'll be throwing back drinks like Logan with how everything was going.

"And then I asked Peter why he took his pants off and he said he was bored" Aunt May said with a laugh as she, Jameson, Peter and Elektra sat at a small table at the edge of the reception.

Elektra glanced at Peter with amusement as he downed yet another glass of wine to try and calm his nerves "Really Peter? You were bored at the beach and decided to take your pants off?"

"I was six!" Peter snapped with annoyance.

"If you think that was bad, you should have heard what his mother said he did when they were at an airport in Florida" May said with a laugh.

"Ooh, do tell" Elektra said with interest as Peter signaled for another wine glass from a passing server.

"Keep them coming" Peter said towards the man as he leaned down.

"Of course mister Parker" the man said with a nod of understanding before making his way to the refreshment tables.

Peter nodded in thanks as he turned back to see Elektra and his sweet Aunt and her new husband Jameson in the middle of discussing possible Honeymoon destinations... in Greece.

"There's this one town, a bit off the beaten path from Sparta but it has a lovely winery that also doubles as a hotel" Elektra explained.

"Hmm, a winery in the Greek countryside" Jameson said with a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to May "It sounds rather lovely"

"I couldn't agree more" May said with a nod as she turned back to the Greek beauty "Originally we were going to stop by in Athens but if this place is as great as you say it is, perhaps we'll extend our stay"

"You won't be disappointed May" Elektra said with a smile before she glanced at Peter with a sly look "Will she Peter?"

"Huh?" Peter said, looking up from his new glass of wine, his lips starting to stain from how much he's drank "Who what?"

"Peter, are you okay dear" May asked worriedly at how many glasses were next to Peter, empty.

"You parched son?" Jameson asked with a mixture of amusement and worry while Elektra's grin only grew.

"What- oh yeah, I'm fine" Peter said with a sheepish grin "Just uh, just lot on my mind"

"Oh, from work? Yes, I suppose I can't blame you. Work lately has just been so... surprising. Sorta like a shotgun wedding in Vegas, no?" Elektra said as she rubbed her foot against Peter's leg under the table and a knowing glint entered her eyes.

 _'Fuuuuuuck you'_ Peter thought with a scowl towards the woman before he turned his attention to the newly weds and gave them a reassuring smile "It's nothing guys. Just a co-worker that I've been dealing with"

"Really, who?" Elektra asked with a grin that seemed to just dare Peter to say something.

"Are they harassing you?" Jameson asked with a frown.

"Yeah, every day" Peter said with a sigh.

"Oh dear" May said before she turned to Elektra "Are they bothering you too Elektra?"

"Not yet" the Greek assassin said with a shake of her head "But don't worry, I'll make sure they leave Peter alone. I have a way with getting people to stop"

"Yeah, stop living" Peter muttered before a discreet but painful kick from Elektra under the table silenced him.

"Well, do let us know if we can help you out" May said as she placed a hand on Elektra's "Any friend of Peter's is a friend of mine dear"

"Thank you May" Elektra said with what Peter swore was actual honesty before the dark haired woman turned to Peter "Would you mind joining me for a dance Peter? You still owe me one"

"Sure!" Peter said as he stood up a little too quickly before grabbing Elektra as she was halfway up and dragged her to the dance floor "We can dance all night long even!"

"Hmm, I hope so..." Elektra said as she gave May and Jameson a wink that caused them both to chuckle.

"I like her" May said after her amusement died down.

Jameson nodded as he took a sip of his water "yeah, she seems quite lively. She's a few steps up from the usual women that I've seen Peter around lately"

"Yeah... she does" May said as she glanced over to where Mary Jane sat with her own Aunt. She was still annoyed Anna invited her, after the place the red head left Peter in after their break up had soured a good many feelings May had for her.

She was briefly worried that when she and John approached Peter and his date and asked for them to sit with them she'd join, but one calm, blank look from Elektra sent the red head away.

 _'I need to learn how she did that'_ May thought with a small chuckle as she watched her nephew dance with the beauty in his arms.

As May and Jameson watched the two, Peter placed one hand on Elektra's hip and held the other while the Greek beauty placed her free hand on Peter's shoulder and began to dance to the slow tune playing. Several seconds into it Peter found himself surprised with how graceful Elektra's movements were compared to his more awkward steps and found her leading him instead of the other way.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Peter asked as the two moved to the slow song on the floor with several other couples.

"My brother... when I was a child and he started to teach me self defense, he taught me to dance to help with my movements" Elektra said in a low voice as memories of her childhood teetered at the edge of her mind.

"Your brother?" Peter said with surprise "You had a brother? I didn't know that"

"Not many do, even Matt doesn't" Elektra said with a small shrug.

"Then why tell me?" Peter asked with a confused frown at hearing Elektra reveal that he was one of a chosen few that knew of her sibling.

The Greek assassin shrugged "Your my husband, I suppose that gives you some rights to know of my personal life given I know most of yours"

Peter's brow quirked at this "You do?"

Elektra gave Peter a bemused look as they twirled together "Of course I do. Once I decided to maintain our marriage I decided to see just what kind of man you are outside the mask. Safe to say, I'm impressed with what I discovered"

"You are?" Peter asked with surprise, not many women in their life were really into plain old Peter Parker.

To hear that Elektra of all people didn't seem to mind-

"Yes, to put up with so many idiots as you do, and with your powers, and not kill them all, it truly speaks of your self control and restraint" Elektra said with a nod of genuine respect, causing Peter to look at her with a blank look.

"Yeah... self control... that's it" Peter said in a dry tone that caused Elektra to grin as she rested her head against Peter's chest. It wasn't to listen to his heartbeat or to be close to him, it simply gave her an excuse to observe the room and it's various inhabitants without it being too obvious.

She saw Mary Jane, sitting with her aunt, glance at them occasionally, Flash not too far from her with his date, Betty Brant, looking at her with unease. The current Venom host was still unconvinced she wasn't hear to kill someone. His threats that he'd put her through a wall were amusing to say the least and she was almost tempted to push him to try, it'd do wonders for her rep if she took down a host of the Venom Symbiote.

 _'And then Peter here would come swinging to help me, as if I need to be saved. If anything, Venom would need his help'_ Elektra thought with a dark grin as she sent Flash a wink that caused him to scowl and mutter something as he turned his chair and made his way to the refreshment table with Betty.

"So, when can you sign them?" Peter asked suddenly, causing Elektra to look up at him.

"Sign what?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"The divorce papers" Peter said in an exasperated tone "Come on Elektra, all it'll take is a few signatures and it's done!"

"Such an odd thing isn't it?" Elektra said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and pushed herself against him "To end something as pure and complex as marriage with a few pieces of paper with words written on it"

"Well sweet heart, I think our 'marriage' is pretty straight and forward... as it's end" Peter said with narrowed eyes.

"Assuming you can get me to sign them" Elektra said with a wink.

"I will" Peter threatened.

"I'm sure, when you find the time out of your busy life" Elektra said with a snort "Honestly Peter, if Matt couldn't get me to change my mind on anything, what makes you think you will?"

"I'm more stubborn" Peter stated.

"Let's agree to disagree" Elektra said with a grin.

"I am!" Peter whined.

Elektra grinned before the song ended and the two broke apart. Elektra nodded towards a table as she turned away from Peter "I'll join you in a few minutes Peter, I need to go powder my nose"

"Is that code for kill someone?" Peter asked with unease on his face.

"No that's not code for I'm going to kill someone" Elektra said with a smirk as she leaned up and kiss the side of Peter's face before whispering in his ear " _It's code for I'm going to remove my panties so you won't have to later when you have me against a wall with my dress hiked up over my hips"_

Peter blushed and began to stutter as the Greek beauty stepped away and headed for the bathroom, leaving Peter standing there for a few seconds before Johnny rolled up and slapped his hand on his back.

"Damn Pete, you okay there?" he asked with amusement "You look like someone just told you that all of your baddies are being sent to the Negative Zone forever"

"Better..." Peter said absentmindedly before he shook the thoughts of what Elektra said to him from his mind and sighed "I need a drink..."

"I can help you out with that" Johnny said with a grin as he snatched two glasses of a passing servers tray and handed one to Peter and held his up "Cheers to scoring with Elektra, even if she is probably going to kill you by the end of tonight"

"It'd be a mercy at this point" peter said with a sense of resignation in his tone as Johnny sipped his wine.

"How'd you even get her to come anyway?" Johnny asked with curiosity.

"She invited herself" Peter revealed as he took his and downed the whole thing in one go.

"Why?" Johnny said as he tried to not gape at Peter downing a full glass of wine before he set it on a passing waiter's try and took a full one of it and downed that as well _'Jesus he really needed that drink..._ '

"Cause it's Elektra. There is no why with her, she just does it and we need to accept it and if not, too bad she's doing it so accept it" Peter said in aggravation.

Johnny frowned at this "Uh, you okay there Pete?"

"I mean you tell her no and she does the exact opposite just out of spite. She's like a damn child. A grown up homicidal child!" Peter ranted as he looked for another drink.

"Jesus man, how many drinks have you had tonight?" Johnny said.

"Not enough" Peter grumbled with a sigh.

"I'm... sorry?" Johnny said as he patted the man on the back.

"Thank you" Peter said as he looked around "So long as no one ends up dead tonight, I call that a win"

"Since when did you guys started to hang out enough for her to wanna come to this?" the Human Torch questioned.

"Recently... very, very recently" Peter said as he pinched the ridge of his nose.

"Niiiice" Johnny said as he patted Peter on the back before he remembered something and frowned "Damn it, I lost the pool"

At this, Peter looked at Johnny with a confused look on his face.

"Pool? What Pool?"

...

Elektra turned her body from side to side and examined her figure in the mirror's reflection. Some of her straps for her knives under her dress had loosened and she had to reset them and make sure they weren't obvious. Thankfully her dress wasn't cut and the knives were still easily accessible should the need to use them arise. She nodded in satisfaction and prepared to head back out when the door opened and to her displeasure, Mary Jane stepped in.

"Oh, uh hello" Mary Jane said with a small wave.

"Miss Watson" Elektra said with a nod as she glanced back at her appearance a second time before she did something that took the red head by surprise.

She hiked up her dress enough to remove her panties.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Mary Jane asked as she adverted her gaze from the sight.

"Getting myself ready for Peter" Elektra said with a shrug.

"Oh..." Mary Jane said with a frown.

"Is that a problem?" Elektra asked as she glanced at Mary Jane through her reflection.

"N-No, just a little surprising is all" Mary Jane said quickly "When I was with Peter we were never that... daring"

"A lot can change" Elektra said as she checked her hair and make up before nodding in approval.

"So, who are you? If you don't mind me asking. Your name sounds familiar" Mary Jane said as she watched Elektra pass her.

Elektra stopped at the door and glanced back at Mary Jane with a raised brow "What's it matter to you who I am?"

Mary Jane blinked at this "I was just curious. Peter doesn't really hang out with a lot of women from your two's... crowd"

"Ahh, so your just trying to see just how much better off Peter is now that you two aren't together anymore" Elektra said with a nod of understanding, causing Mary Jane to frown.

"Well no, I-"

"Elektra Natchios" Elektra said, holding her hand out with a grin "Imagine me a pair of Sais..."

Mary Jane's bow furrowed in confusion before she did just that and felt her blood chill as she replaced the dress on Elektra's body with something more form fitting and a bandanna on her head.

"E-Elektra... like the Elektra?" Mary Jane said with a tremor in her voice.

She's heard stories from Peter back when they dated, the Greek Assassin that served the Hand, then Kingpin and on a number of occasions had carved up Peter and Daredevil to the point that it was a miracle they even had any limbs still attached to them. Hell, Mary jane spent quite a few nights stitching Peter back up after a run in with her back when she served as the Kingpin's personal Assassin. Elektra grinned at the look of terror in the red head's eyes as she stepped forward, causing Mary Jane to step back until her back hit the wall and Elektra stood in front of her.

"What's wrong MJ, you don't mind if I call you MJ, do you? You seem... scared" Elektra said with a dark grin as she leaned towards the woman "Don't be, I'm not our for blood... tonight"

And with that, she turned away from the terror stricken woman and made her way to the door and out of the bathroom to seek out Peter. She was done for the evening and wanted to leave, be it to head back to Peter's lace and coax him into a night of sex or take a stroll through New York and see what the Big Apple's seedy underbelly had to offer her.

'Perhaps I'll run into Matt again... that'll be a giggle when he finds out about me and Peter' Elektra thought as she saw Peter at the edge of the reception and quietly maneuvered her way through the crowd until she was at his side, causing him to flinch as she spoke up in his ear.

"Hello handsome, miss me?"

"Would you stop doing that!" Peter snapped in annoyance "Honestly, your going to give me a heart attack"

"I've done that" Elektra revealed "Given someone such a fright that their poor heart couldn't take it"

"Why am I not surprise" Peter said with a sigh as he looked around to see more couples, including his Aunt and Jameson senior dancing on the floor. Johnny had already left, to 'seal the deal' as he put it and honestly Peter was feeling tired. Worrying about Elektra possibly killing someone tonight had really worn him out.

"Mary Jane knows who I am" Elektra said suddenly, causing Peter to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"In the bathroom, she finally figured out who I was" Elektra said with a small shrug "Safe to say, I don't think you'll be seeing her around much anymore"

"Oh my god" Peter said with horror as he made to race to the bathroom when Elektra rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his chest.

"Relax, she's alive. She's just a little... unnerved by me now that she recognizes the woman that used to carve you up" Elektra said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, thanks for those memories by the way. Loved it when you would cut me up like I'm a sex craving college kid in the middle of the woods in some horror movie" Peter said with a blank face.

"Mmm, you gonna web me up for being such a bad girl Spider-man?" Elektra asked with a grin that sent shivers up Peter's spine.

"I swear your worse than Felicia" Peter muttered, causing Elektra's grin to fall and her eyes to darken slightly.

"The Black Cat?"

"You know her?" Peter asked with surprise, he wasn't aware the two knew one another.

"She got me kicked out of a party at ESU back when me and Matt dated in college... fuckin tramp" Elektra muttered darkly.

Peter blinked at this _'Wow... she's holding a grudge against her because of that? And I thought Felicia could be petty'_

Elektra took a deep breath before she exhaled through her nose and looked up at Peter "So, how long do you intend to stay?"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to know how long I get to have you before you run out into the city and save a handful of ungrateful sheep in a city of one dimension bores" Elektra said as she ran her hands over Peter's chest.

"Well, don't hold your breath, I'm going to sleep after we leave" Peter said as he grabbed Elektra's hands and removed them from his chest.

"Do you need help being tucked in?" Elektra teased.

"I'm good" Peter said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's not a no" Elektra teased as she leaned up and began to whisper " _You want me to break out my Sais if you get out the web shooters?"_

Peter sighed as he rested his hands on Elektra's hips, his fingers tracing small circles in the fabric "How about we don't bring out either and just go to bed? That way we can both wake up good and early and head over to Jen's office where you can sign those divorce papers and get on with our lives and pretend this whole thing never happened?"

"How about we go home, I fuck you, we fall asleep, wake up, do it again and don't sign those papers?" Elektra countered with a smirk on her face.

Peter frowned at this "Or how about I web you up and drag you there to sign them?"

"How about I break your fucking arms and legs if you try and fuck your broken body?" Elektra said, all humor gone from her face as she glared at Peter with cold, unfeeling eyes.

Peter paled at this "W-Well what I just-"

"Enjoy this and be grateful? Yes, I think you should" Elektra said with a nod.

"I hate you... so very, very much right now" Peter said with a depressed sigh "Please, just kill me and be done with it!"

Elektra giggled as she leaned up and kissed Peter on the lips, causing him to tense up before, against his better judgment, he began to return it. The Greek beauty moaned as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck while her tongue teased at his lips before she broke the kiss, smirking at the sight of Peter trying to follow her before she placed a finger on his lips while she licked her own with hunger in her eyes and her core heating up as she pressed herself against Peter's obvious attraction to her actions and body.

"Now, now Peter... let's make it home first before I let you take me harder than our wedding night. This dress is expensive" she teased as she grinded her hips against Peter's.

It wouldn't do for her and Peter to be caught having sex not even twenty feet from the reception of his Aunt's wedding...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter struggles with having to share his apartment with his deadly, sexually active, manipulative wife... and Black Cat's attempts to re-ignite the spark between them.


End file.
